Whirlwind
by LavenderPhantom20
Summary: On a mission, Edward has to pose as the Colonel's nephew. When disaster strikes, the mission changes from a spy tactic to a fight for survival. [Parental!RoyEd]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my second Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction on this site! I am very excited to see all your guys' feedback and how the story will progress! _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the show Fullmetal Alchemist!_

_-LavenderPhantom20_

"WHAT?!" a voice rang through the bustling hallways of Headquarters. "No way you psychotic bastard!"

Ah. No surprise; all the ruckus was coming from Colonel Mustang's office down the hall. And, again, no surprise, Edward Elric was currently in that office conversing - or rather having a yelling match - with his superior.

"Edward," the Colonel hissed through grit teeth, "You signed up for this the moment you signed over as a dog of the military, so I suggest you start acting like one." He growled.

Fifteen-year-old Edward - Fullmetal to his superior - tightly crossed his arms across his chest.

"I _know _I have this damned leash, but there is _no _way I'm doing this of all things!" the boy said as he gestured towards himself and then the Colonel.

"Brother-" Edward's younger brother cut in, trying to break the quarrel between the two alchemists.

"_No, _Al. This is ridiculous and you know it! How could you possibly side with him?!" Edward snapped, glaring at Roy.

"_Ed-" _Al attempted again, this time to being cut off by the Colonel.

"Edward, I suggest you listen to your brother. Maybe he could be of useful insight to you." The Colonel said, an obnoxiously smug smirk working its way onto his face, his onyx eyes shining with mocking amusement.

"Fine." Ed snapped, turning to face his brother. "_What, _Al?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching from annoyance at the Colonel.

"As I was saying, maybe you should go with the Colonel. He said there's a Philosopher's Stone involved, right? It could help us, Brother." Al said, his voice filled with hope.

Edward sighed.

"Okay…" he said hesitantly, his voice clearly colored with uncertainty. Then he turned to the Colonel. "But I'm not doing this because I'm agreeing to pretend to be related to _you." _He said, his voice having an undertone of disgust.

Mustang scoffed.

"As if I'd want to be related to _you_, Fullmetal." He said, his voice full of disdain. "I hate this just as much as you do." He muttered.

Suddenly, the door behind Edward opened, revealing the Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Sir," she said, voice professional as always, "I suggest you dismiss the Elrics. You have a meeting in five minutes."

"Of course Lieutenant." He said abruptly. "You are dismissed, Fullmetal." He said dismissively.

Edward turned and pushed past Hawkeye, stewing with anger, his younger brother following closely behind. He stomped down the stairs and out of the military building, his crimson jacket flowing in the wind behind him, leaving his brother in the dust.

"Ed!" Al yelled, "Brother! Wait!"

Edward spun around to face Al, his face red with anger, his mouth distorted into a scowl.

"What, Al? What? I just got possibly some of the worst news of my life, so what?!" he screamed, seething from pure anger, his mind clouded with red, slowing his ability to think logically.

"Brother! Don't yell at me!" Al cried, the tension getting the better of his emotions, clutching his brother's arm. Edward tried to pull away, angry tears clouding his eyes. "Wait! Think logically about this. It's not the end of the world, Ed. You're overreacting." He said, trying to calm his brother down.

"I have to _leave _you, Al! What if something happens to you while I'm gone!? What if something horrible happens to you? What then huh?!" he asked, his voice shrill.

"Ed…" Al said, lowering his metal head, "I didn't know you were so – so _worried _about me…" he said quietly, releasing his brother's forearm.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Al. Of _course _I'm worried about you! I worry about you all the time!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration. His face had lost its red tint, and his eyes were dry once again.

"Don't be ridiculous…" he muttered and looked at the ground, balling his fists at his sides.

"Brother, I didn't mean it like that, don-"

"I know, Al." he said curtly, turning on his heel and briskly walking towards the dorms to gather his things for the mission.

"Brother…" Al whispered, watching his brother retreat into the horizon.

-That night, in the dorms-

_I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 in front of Headquarters, Fullmetal._

"Dammit…" Edward groaned, flopping onto the stiff-as-a-board dorm-owned mattress. "I really screwed up today didn't I? Yelling at Al like that…" he muttered into the fabric of the sheets.

The door to the dorm room opened, and a flustered Al came inside, and even though impossible, a worried expression seemed to be carefully etched into the metal of the armor. "Brother? What are you doing?" he asked, seeing his brother lying face-first on the bed, half of his body sagging onto the floor.

"Ughh…" was the only response he got, and he walked over to his brother, staring at him, his hands on his hips.

"Brother, get up." He said gently, yet firmly.

"Al," Ed said, dragging out the 'l' in his brother's name. But he sat up anyway, scratching the top of his golden head as he did so.

"Brother, you should be getting ready for tomorrow. You have to meet the Colonel at eight." Al said, his voice having an undertone of scolding in it.

"Fine." He said, begrudgingly getting up and reaching for his suitcase behind the bunk, quickly packing his things. It only took him a few minutes to pack, so Al decided he would just stand and watch.

"Hey, Al," he suddenly said while putting one of his many alchemy books into the bottom of his suitcase, "I-I'm really sorry for earlier." He said, a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay, brother. I just didn't understand why you were so upset." He said, his soul-filled eyes searching for some kind of answer.

"Are you kidding me, Al? I have to spend three _weeks _with Colonel Sarcasm! How could I not be upset?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

"He isn't _that _bad, Ed." He said.

"Sure, Al." he muttered. "Sure."

And with a sense of finality, putting the last article of clothing in, he closed his suitcase.

_Mustang is a bastard; case closed._

_Thank you all for readiiinnng! I know the last line was kinda dumb, but ya know… Another chappie shall come soon if you review a lot! I want feedback, people! Also, here's a little incentive for you, I'll make the chapters longer the more you review. ;)_

_-LavenderPhantom20_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I love you all! _

_I am SO sorry that this update is so late! My computer wasn't working! ;_; I'm really sorry you guys! I swear I updated as soon as I could…and with finals … just ugh. So anyways, here's another update! Please review thanks! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist!_

"Ed! Hey, Ed!" Edward groaned. His brother's youthful voice had swept through the maze of his dreams and managed to break through, shattering all illusions that were his mind.

"Brother! You have to meet the Colonel in ten minutes! Wake up!" Ed felt Al shake his flesh shoulder and he groaned even louder.

"Al…" he said exhaustedly.

"That's it, Brother…" Al mumbled, and before Ed knew it, he was suspended in the air over his little brother's shoulder.

"Al! Hey! Al, put me down!" he cried, flailing his arms and legs spastically.

Al set him down gently in the bathroom and said, "Get ready, Ed," before closing the door from the outside.

Inside the bathroom, Ed sighed before he began to braid his hair, a typical part of his morning routine. Afterwards, he shrugged on his leather shirt and red coat, and pulled on his black pants. Yawning, he exited the bathroom and grabbed his suitcase.

"Al, I'm leaving." He said, turning to his brother who was at their desk reading an ancient book on alchemy.

"Brother!" he leapt up, and pulled Ed into a tight hug. This took Edward by surprise, since neither of the brothers were especially the hugging type. He awkwardly patted his brother's metal back and waited until his brother let go.

"I'll miss you, Brother.' He said, before pushing Ed towards the door. "Now hurry up! You have-" he looked at the clock-"two minutes to get to the station!"

Edward laughed as he pulled the door shut; his brother was such an optimist. As if he could make it to the train station in two minutes.

Shrugging, he began to walk.

-line break-

It was a quarter before eight when Edward arrived. No surprise that Colonel Bastard was already there. As soon as he arrived, the damned Colonel had shoved him on the train and stashed their bags in the wire above their seats.

"Bastard…" he mumbled, leaning against his gloved hand.

"That's _Uncle Roy _to you." He said, a very smug smirk planted on his face.

"…Bastard…" was all Edward said in response.

The train ride was relatively uneventful, thankfully the Colonel had let his doze off a few times. He was tired as hell. Waking up earlier than ten was always a struggle for the fifteen-year-old.

The Colonel's words rang through his ears as he stretched and yawned in the small seat in the train. 'From now on I will call you 'Edward' to keep our relationship more believable. You will call me your Uncle.'

_Stupid Colonel…_

Calling his bastard superior his Uncle was one of the _last _things Ed wanted to do; if he could change the situation, he would.

Groaning for the umpteenth time that day, Edward sat up in the train seat, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. Looking across the table between the two booth seats, he saw the Colonel looking at some paperwork, a bored expression on his face.

He rubbed his temples and looked up, and seeing Ed awake, he let a small smirk grace his features. He studied the boy for a moment before finally speaking.

"You know that when we get to the next station you're going to need to change your clothes." He said simply, ignoring the angry expression that was on Edward's face. "And your hair." he said nonchalantly.

It was then that Ed realized the Colonel's lack of uniform, and the difference in hair color. He must have been too tired earlier to notice. Scowling, Edward spoke through his gritted teeth. "What?" he snapped, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he asked, not even bothering the hide the irritation in his voice.

The Colonel didn't respond, but rather straightened his beige vest and closed his eyes, leaning back into the cloth seat.

"Hey!" Edward said.

Again the Colonel said nothing.

Huffing, Edward crossed his arms and watched the countryside roll by outside the window.

-line break-

It was around midnight by the time the train pulled into the station. The sky was an inky black and the stars pierced through the black cloud draped across the Earth.

As Edward stepped off the train a cool breeze swept through his hair and around his head. He realized that this area was quite windy, and pulled his coat tighter around his body.

Shivering, he followed the Colonel to the station through the night, walking as quickly as possible to keep up with the Colonel's wide strides. The station came into view and Edward and Roy walked inside, Roy putting his suitcase down and looking at the times for the next trains.

Edward decided that now would be a good time to go to the bathroom to change into his 'civilian clothes'. The bathroom was dirty and grimy, and he locked the door as he examined the conditions he would have to dress in.

There was mud on the floor and the tiles were covered in dust and filth. The mirror was smashed and there was water all over the floor by the sink. Upon closer inspection, the pipe connected to the sink was broken as well, shards of metal on the floor. Clearly, the train station of this area was not very well-kept.

Grimacing, he carefully transmuted a small table out of the metal fragments and put his suitcase next to it. He stacked his change of clothes on the tiny table and quickly changed into his 'normal' clothes, trying his hardest to ignore the water on the floor.

When he finished, he straightened his dress shirt and vest and closed his suitcase, then lifted his hands to his hair. He didn't usually tell anyone, but he loved his hair. It reminded him of Resembool, of _home. _Of Winry, and even Al. When Al had a body of course.

Sighing, he clapped his hands together and clutched his head, his hair turning black from the roots to the ends. He decided to keep his hair in his braid though, and figured Colonel Bastard could deal with it. Mustering up all of his courage, he straightened his vest once more and opened the door, prepared to present himself to the Colonel.

_Hiii! So this is the second chapter! Sorry it's moving so slowly…and that it's so short…it's Christmas in 3 days though, so that's a plus! Merry early Christmas everyone! _

_Review replies: _

**_Guest: _**_Thank you so much! I'm glad my idea appealed to you! C:_

**_Brittany: _**_Sorry to disappoint but that's just how I write. I'm sorry if I confused you. I was just trying to show the confusion and flustering feel of the moment. I guess I failed hehe…sorry. :( If you have any pointers, feel free to share!_

**_Breyannia: _**_Thanks so much! :3_

**_.5: _**_Thanks I'll try to keep you satisfied! (I'm sorry if your whole name does not appear! My computer seemed to have trouble with it!)_

_-LavenderPhantom20_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiiii so it's me again! Sorry this took so long…heh… Anyway! Here we go! Wait! __**IMPORTANT: **__Before we begin, I DID update the last chapter (made some changes) PLEASE reread the ending! Also, don't argue with me on the Drachma thing, because Ed was 15 in 1914, and the war with Drachma began in 1915 which is two years later, so yes their relationship with Drachmans would have been tense but NOT at war status yet. So yeah. ALSO, the Drachman leader would probably have been called an emperor since Drachma is the equivalent to Russia during that time and Russia was run by an emperor. Ugh, I suck at this kind of thing, so just know that. So sorry if any of the information is wrong. –sigh-_

_Review answers:_

_**Breene**__: Thank you so much! Yeah, I try haha xD I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_**Guest:**__ Ah, yes. Their destination…who knows what will go on here? Besides me of course. xD Anyways, I'm so glad you liked that chapter so here's another one! _

_Thanks to my two reviewers! If you read feel free to drop a review, I'm totally open…I swear…I'm just sitting here…waiting…no? Okay…_

_-LavenderPhantom20_

"Well, well," the Colonel said smugly as Edward emerged, "You clean up nicely, Edward."

A smirk made its way onto his face. Edward shifted on his feet. It still felt strange for the Bastard to call him by 'Edward' rather than 'Fullmetal', or even in extreme cases 'Shorty'. Ignoring the compliment, Edward clutched his suitcase tighter and pushed past the Colonel.

"We need to get going." He said, his face turned so Roy couldn't see that it was beet-red. Ed wasn't used to having people call him by his real name, not even Al, so hearing someone he didn't like as much as the Colonel saying it was the slightest bit upsetting. The last time he had been called Edward had been by his Mother before she had died.

Ed quickly pushed the thought away.

No thoughts of Mom.

No thoughts of Al.

No nightmares.

No thoughts of anything from the past while on this mission.

And definitely _no _breaking down in front of the Colonel.

Edward calmed himself after those statements and remembered his goal: Do not in _any _way, reveal your true self to Colonel Bastard. You see, not many people know, but Edward's true thoughts are always pushed down, concealed, a façade to keep people from worrying. He changed completely after That Night, and his whole view on the world had changed. He has only revealed himself a few times to Al on accident, but always brought his guard back up afterwards - he _had _to be the strong, brave older brother. He couldn't be weak. Not in front of Al.

Not in front of his younger brother.

"Edward?" he was snapped from his thoughts by the one and only, infamous Colonel. "You said we need to go, so get going." He said, sounding rather annoyed, with an undertone of some indescribable emotion, one that Ed couldn't quite name.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." He said, pushing the station doors open and back into the night. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

Roy followed and soon caught up with Ed, beginning to talk. "Since it's already-" he paused for a moment to check his pocket watch, which was concealed but his waistcoat, "-12:50, we're going to need to start walking to the Emperor's palace to be able to get there by 13:00." He said, quickening his pace slightly. Ed just nodded silently and followed the Colonel, not in the mood to have much of a conversation.

The wind picked up again, and Ed wrapped his new and oversized beige coat tighter around his small torso. Shivering slightly from the unfamiliar Northern wind, he decided to scope out the area as they walked. The city was quite large, extravagant buildings lining the horizon, the proud Drachaman flag on the top of every church and government building.

"There sure are a lot of flags around here," he said, his tone low enough that the Colonel couldn't hear.

-Approximately 4 ½ minutes later xD-

They were at the foot of the palace, the large case of stairs looming ahead of them, the marble shining in the pale moonlight. There had to be at least a hundred stairs to climb and Edward groaned as he gaped at the sight.

"We have to climb _all these stairs?"_ he asked slowly. Not taking the time to wait for an answer, he said, "Damn."

As they started up the stairs the Colonel began to berate his language. "Full-Edward, since you are now posing as my nephew, you are going to have to follow the rules I lay down for you." He said, "And I would not approve of my nephew using such disrespectful language, so I don't approve of when you do it on this mission." He said firmly. "No 'bastard' no 'shit', just no cursing. As your superior, I expect you to follow these rules." He said, his voice possessing a dangerous edge.

"Fine." Edward snarled, and glared at the Colonel, or, _excuse_ me, his Uncle.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs the clock struck 13:00 and the bells rang out throughout the city. Right on cue, as if planned, the doors of the palace swung open, revealing a person of a rather overwhelmingly large stature; the one and only Emperor of Drachma.

He stepped out of the doorway and revealed himself to be a rather menacing-looking man with a thick dark brown mustache, and bushy untamed eyebrows. His height in itself was frightening, but that combined with his dark features proved to make him look even more terrifying than he had originally seemed.

"Colonel Mustang from Amestris?" When he spoke his voice was gruff and low, adding to the I-could-pound-your-face-in-at-any-moment feeling he gave off.

Edward felt himself subconsciously gulp.

"Yes, sir." Roy said, and saluted to the man. "And," he gestured to Edward, "my nephew Edward."

"I see." Said the emperor dismissively before turning away and motioning for the two to follow him into the palace. "Most of the other guests arrived a few hours before. The meeting will begin tomorrow at 8:00." He said.

Suddenly, another man appeared, also sporting a bushy dark brown mustache, but was significantly smaller than the emperor. "I will lead you to your rooms." He said stonily, his voice monotone and plain.

Before Roy could say anything, the emperor was gone and the man had already begun walking up the large spiral staircase leading to the second floor. Ed and Roy scrambled after the man, their suitcases hitting their knees as the jogged up the stairs and were finally behind the man.

Before they knew it, they found themselves before a large wooden door. "Your room." The man said simply before leaving the two. Roy, deciding to take charge, twisted the knob and pushed the door open, a loud creak coming from the door hinges.

Glass lanterns lit the room and two large beds were positioned against the wall across from the door, extravagant red silver-beaded duvets covering the sheets. An oak dresser and a spacious desk were positioned on the other wall. There was another door adjacent to that wall, probably to the bathroom. It was, indeed, quite the guest room.

"Holy shi-crap." Edward said, correcting himself halfway through his sentence.

He could feel Roy's eyes burning through the back of his skull as he put his suitcase on the bed on the right and nonchalantly kicked off his shoes. He sighed as he finally flopped down on the bed, a large yawn taking over, despite his willpower to stop it.

Roy closed the door and set his suitcase down at the foot of the bed on the left, then decided to investigate the other door. Opening it revealed a large bathroom, stocked with scented soaps and shampoos. He closed it and took off his shoes too, setting them next to his suitcase and sighed exhaustedly as he sat down onto his bed.

This was a side of Roy that Ed had never seen before, and thought he never would. It was so relaxed that Edward was almost concerned for his superior. He shook his head, knowing that it was probably just the mission. There was no way the Colonel was loosening up, he was just a strict bastard who acted like he had a pole permanently shoved up his ass.

Edward felt himself yawning again, fatigue taking over. Without even bothering to change his clothes, he crawled under the covers, and curled up, sleep quickly fading his reality into dreams. Before he drifted off, he swore he heard the Colonel whisper, "Goodnight Edward."

_OMGGG okay so the fluff is beginning! I love Parental!RoyEd so I just had to write another one. Yeah so I'm not really sure how these weird meetings between country officials or whatever go so please cut me some slack. Please._

_And please, PLEASE, don't critique me too hard. Please. I do want criticism but please be careful of what you say._

_Also, feel free to drop a review! I'll reply at the next chapter!_

_-LavenderPhantom20_


	4. Chapter 4

_WARNING: ROY-CENTRIC CONTENT XD XD Hey guys! Long time no see (haha not)! Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited! I sincerely love all of you! :) I shall do the review responses and thanks at the bottom! Thank you all for reading! _

_The parentalness will really start this chapter! :) I'm so excited!_

_-LavenderPhantom20_

_P.S. I know I'm cliché haha. : P_

Roy woke up to screaming. A shrill shriek pierced through the onyx curtain of early morning, jolting his awareness to its all-time high. Blearily, he fumbled to look at the clock at his bedside. 3:42. Who the hell would be screaming at this hour? Scrambling to the source of the horrendous noise, he wracked his brain for a reason as to why anyone would be in his apartment, and _screaming _none the less. He hadn't remembered bringing any pretty girls home last night…

Oh.

It was then that he remembered he wasn't in his apartment. He was in Drachma, in the emperor's palace with Ed.

Ed.

Shit.

He groped through the darkness trying to grab hold of Ed's wooden bed frame. Where in the-oh there it was. Grasping onto the wooden knob like it was a life-line, Roy inched his way to the side of the bed, clutching the silken duvet between his forefinger and thumb.

In a ray of the pale white moonlight, he could finally see. Yes, Ed was indeed the cause of the raucous screams that were currently filling the room. Angling himself so he could see the kids face, he sighed. He was merely having a bad dream.

"Ed." He whispered into the inky blackness of dawn. "Ed!" he whispered, his voice tight with frustration.

Stupid kid. This was exactly why he wasn't going to have kids. Glaring down at the fitfully sleeping teen he watched him rapidly clench and unclench his fists, whispering fragments of words under his breath. His eyes were squeezed securely shut, tiny drops of tears caught in his long eyelashes.

Sighing, he shook Ed's shoulder, whispering again, "Ed."

This time he got a reply, but sadly it was a sleep-laden, "Mom?"

Shit.

No no no. This was not how this mission was supposed to go. They weren't supposed to trust each other or be this open, even if one of them _was _half-asleep. And he definitely hadn't signed up for Day Care duty.

Looking back down, he saw two big golden eyes staring up at him. Almost immediately, the little ball of Edward unwound, completely alert and awake. He sat up and furiously scrubbed his eyes, obviously aware of the situation at hand.

"What the hell, bastard?"

Roy felt himself scowl. Damned brat. "I thought I told you not to say that, Fullmetal." He said, ignoring the question.

"And I thought you said you weren't going to call me Fullmetal while we were on this mission." Ed deadpanned.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Roy sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "No, I meant I wouldn't call you Fullmetal when we weren't in this room." He said.

"Whatever. It's too early for this shit," Edward said, glancing at the clock on his bedside table. "Go back to bed." He said almost angrily, curling up on himself again, pulling the covers over his ears.

Sighing again, Roy walked back to his own bed and lay down, looking at the clock which was in a ray of moonlight. 3:53. Fullmetal was right, it was too early for this. But as he began to drift off into sleep he couldn't help but hear the sobs wracking the boy on the other side of the room and wonder if he was alright.

-Line Break lol-

When he woke up for the second time, it was silent.

6:55.

Groaning and stifling a yawn, he shifted in his bed, shivering from the harsh wind coming from the cracks in the windowsill. The North really was everything it was rumored to be – harsh and bitingly cold. He decided there couldn't be any harm in waking up Ed, so he threw off the covers and stretched before climbing out of bed.

Looking over at the other bed and noticing it was empty, panic struck despite his efforts to push the feeling down. What could the stupid kid have done this time? He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

_Might as well start looking._

He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked quietly, "Ed?" he asked, keeping his voice relatively low. No answer.

He tried the knob of the door, and when it worked he pushed the door open. The room was dark. Peering around the room he didn't see any traces of Ed or hear anything, so he closed the door once more. No Ed.

He looked at the clock again – 6:59. _Well, _Roy thought _I have an hour before the meeting so I'll look after I change. _He got his military uniform out of his suitcase and quickly changed, adjusting the broad shoulders of the deep blue fabric.

Now to look for Ed…

As he opened the door he found himself running into Ed, stumbling back when he realized he was there. He looked up quickly and stammered backward, and it was then that the Colonel realized that something was wrong.

His eyes were rimmed with red and his face was flushed, it was clear that he had been crying. As Roy began to speak, Ed pushed past him and ran into the bathroom, his red coat flapping behind him. At a loss for what to do or say, Roy decided it would be best to leave the teenager alone for now. But deep down, he knew he wouldn't bring it up, he simply wasn't the fatherly type.

Roy rubbed his hands together and sighed. _That damn kid will be the death of me._

_Heyy so I know that was really short, but it was chock-full of parental goodness, am I right? Yeahh, so that happened…by the way, anyone have any pointers for how I should start the next chapter? This story is kind of writing itself, haha. XD Well anyways, remember to review and shoot for your dreams, young padawan. xD _

_**Brenne: **__Thank youuuu! I was like, squealing when I wrote that xD it was so cute!_

_**UmbriHearts: **__Yay thanks!_

_Remember if you guys want me to change anything from past chapters or you think something is OOC PLEASE tell me. I don't want to be that one girl._

_-LavenderPhantom20_


End file.
